Ice
by xXWeirdChikkiXx
Summary: Percy proposes to Annabeth! Movies, pancake batter fights, and crushed ice- oh, my!


**An idea that just popped into my head... Percy proposes to Annabeth when they are 19! :) Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns PjatO!**

Percy's POV:

I was pacing back and forth as I thought about the tiny box in my pocket. As much as I loved her, I couldn't do it. I had to think about every tiny, little, step. _Right, left, right, left. Just be a man. Get down on one foot, and ask her to marry you._

I fingered the velvet box, then opened it, as if I forgot about it for one minute, it would disappear. The ring inside was a golden band with two carved owl eyes with sea glass as pupils. Beside the eyes was a row of emerald and gray jewels making a tiny pattern.

I checked my watch- 6:04 P.M. I was going to be late! I quickly jumped into my midnight blue Porsche and drove to Annabeth's house. I was actually pondering so deeply, I almost hit a pedestrian.

I rang the doorbell. Our date was at her house. We would be watching a movie, then making dinner together.

Annabeth answered the door.

My jaw dropped. She was wearing a layered silk, silver, spaghetti strap dress that complimented her eyes, and fit loosely on her shoulders. Under that, she wore simple black leggings. Her blond princess curls were tamed and pulled to one side so that they were a greater version of Taylor Swift's hair. Annabeth was also wearing purple converse under her dress and purple nail polish to match.

"Are you coming in?" Annabeth laughed at my expression.

I nodded slowly, still gaping.

Annabeth turned around and showed me the DVD- Pirates Of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Neither of us had seen it.

As she entered the movie into the DVD player, I turned to go pop some popcorn. We had done this so many times before, I already knew where everything was.

The house was in a comfortable silence. The popping popcorn was the only audible sound. Once it was finished, I emptied it into a large bowl and jogged to the couch, where we took a comfortable stance; me leaning back with Annabeth's head on my chest.

It had become a habit, that position.

The movie started. I tried hard to focus on the screen, but all I saw was blurry pictures as I thought about how to propose to Annabeth.

I felt my heart pumping in my chest, so loud, I was sure that Annabeth could hear it.

Once the movie finished (I had only caught bits and pieces), we got up and stretched.

"That must have been a good movie, Seaweed Brain. Your heart was pounding pretty heavily." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt my knees weaken.

"Let's go make dinner." I started.

"Blue pancakes and a smoothie?" we both said simultaneously. It was what we usually prepared. We burst into laughter.

Annabeth got the pancake mix ready. We mixed the batter, and while I was mixing, I splashed some onto Annabeth, who sloshed some onto me. It went back and fort, and in the end, we were both covered in batter, and we only had enough to cook 2 pancakes. For a while, I actually forgot about the ring in my pocket.

After that, I started worrying again as we started creating the smoothie- I tried not to show it, though.

Annabeth handed me a cup. "Go to the fridge, and get me a glass full of crushed ice." she instructed. I nodded dutifully and marched to the kitchen like a soldier with a mission. I heard her laugh behind me.

Going to the fridge, I stated worrying about the ring. What if I don't have the guts?

_'Be a man, Percy!_' a little voice nagged me in the back of my head. '_She'll say yes!'_

I walked back to the table in a daze.

"Seaweed Brain, that's water. I said_ ice._" Annabeth repeated, smirking.

I looked down at the glass. Sure enough, it was full of water! I used my Poseidon skills and silently told the water to freeze.

Looking down again, the water was a giant chunk of ice. I offered it to her. She laughed.

"It has to be _crushed_ ice!" Annabeth laughed. I grabbed a hammer. "Seaweed Brain, you are not breaking my cup."

I groaned inwardly, emptied the cup, and returned to the fridge, still thinking about how to propose.

Once I returned, I still hadn't thought of a solution.

"Seaweed Brain, that's still water." Annabeth giggled, trying to hide her laughter, and trying to appear strict.

I looked down and let out a giant groan. "Just use the stinkin' water!" I yelled.

Annabeth shook her head as I emptied the cup once more and went to the fridge, making sure to get crushed ice.

"I got the stinking crushed ice!" I yelled, spasming across the apartment in joy.

Annabeth grinned at my preschool child ways. "Why were you so distracted?"

My face suddenly became solemn as I got down on one knee. "Because of this. Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

Her laughing suddenly stopped. For a while, I thought she was going to say no.

"Yes." She squealed in joy as I placed the ring on her finger.

"Aww!" Aphrodite squealed, flashing in.

"Go. Away." I said quietly.

"Aww..."

**Soo? How did you like it?**


End file.
